Story of 2 fiskss
by Pinkadoodle
Summary: a very nice story about frisckcest
1. Part won

Frisk was fricking around and then suddenly theres two frisks and the first frick asked if they can get frisky and the other frick agreed, so they frisky, they frisky so hard that the house started shaking and Torie- Sans no TORIEL were interrupted from their things IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAAAAN!? so Toriel opened da door 2 frisk and they stopped cause they don want troble. They just sat there and And Goat mamma went our o te room . So theb the 2 fricks continued frisky. It was too hard that they hads 2 stops. So they did. BUT WAIT. THRERS MORBE! CHARA WAS WATCHING THE HOLE TIBE! 2BEECONTIBAHS


	2. Part toooo

So Chara was like. "Im gogna rape u boiiii" but liek FLOWEY DA FLOWER APPEARED & wrapped chara up with his vinees HENTAI STYLE! Oh ya. And Chara wasn't able to pick her dildo knoife up and gets sed :( The two frisks bcum happy and cuz that they hug Flowey butt Flowey doesnent like it and gets mad :(. They then twerk together while moosic is playing while flwoey is singing da lyrics n shit The First frisk ask if Toriel is even noticing this, the Other Frisk says probably not, and then they continue twerking. Suddenly gaster blasters appear and they sing tha lyrics ass well and they make lights and it bcecomes a rave party, sans is there, undyne is there, papyrus is there, toriel is there, and everyone in undertale ever is there, even Gaster. After the party is the overings the y all leave except The two frisks, Flowey, Chara thats still tied up & Gaster. The first Frisk glares at the Chara...with a rape face. The vines get tighter and tighter and Chara is not a happy about ittt :( and then it stawpz. And den...

And den...

AND DEN...

The vines squeeze her titittssss and touch her nonexistent genitalsssssss. Char-AND THEN GASTER SCRAMS FOR NO REASON AND FRISK AND FLOERY STAWPXXXZ WHAT THEY DOO. The other frisk is just watching whatever is happening. Gaster tells Flowey 2 let da gril go but he refusesss. So gaster Gives hem the Booty slap and he letza go. Chara is free and happy naw and then glomps le Gaster and gets on top of his hed. But they did not the realize. THAT THE DOOR WAS OPEN THE ENTIRE TEM. AND SANS WAS PEEKING & SAW DA HOLE DING! 2B A CONTANTICULT


	3. Part Free

Frisk and Frisk were shockeddd and so did SANS bcuz sANS SAW them and it was bad. They didnt know wht to a do. They try to say that someobe wash trying to rpaec then but Sans didn't believe and kinkshamed them. They were both sads cuz they were kinkshameddd. I mean it kinda makes sense to kinkshame two kids that are trying to rape a demon I MEAN SANS WAS ASSBURGERS AND CUZ IF THAT TOLD TOOREL AND SHE GOT MAD AND THEY BOTH WERE GROUNDED 4 A MONTHEE

So frisk and frick got bored and had nothing to od. So they played puzzles with fapyrus IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN WINK WONK WINK FUCKIGN was the happy bcuz puzzlez and den they ate spaghetto. But then he left and they were alone in da hoose. So they were gonna Frisky again. They frisky 4 hours straight into they had rhe stop.

Meanwhile...

Chara was doing their ting with floery IF U KNOW WHAT I MEENAH!? But then they noticed the house was shaking again cuz Frisky and they sneaked inside and noticed that they were done from frisky and then Flowey said soemthibf about butts and they twerked for a while.

3 hours laterade...

Frisk,the other Frisk,Chara and flowey got bored. But cause Chara, Chara had an idea, but then flowey wrapped her up with the vines again an she got mad :( So she Kinkshame Flowey until he let goey. BUT THEN SANS APPEARED FRON THE BONE ZONE AND HE WAS WATCHING THEM so Chara gotsa mad but she had a idea. So she flirted with Sans and sans liked it cus it wa hot. Then SHE PICKED UP THE KNOIFE AND CUT HIM but she missed and Frisk slapped her and the other Frisk slapped her and Flowey slapped her in the ass and she was gaster blastered away.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't come back once again?

2 THA CONTININSSS


	4. Part fork

Frisk and Frisk and Sans were in a picnic outside, Sans looked at the sky and gave a big ass breathe. And then said "man i love deez burgers dey hav alot of ketchup on dem and i lov ketchup so much i fap to ketchup everyday just thinking of having sex with one gives me a...BONEr!",Frisk and Frisk both giggle in unison, while Papyrus is screaming in the distance, "so, hows it going boi?" Sans said, "not kuch" The other frisk said, As they continue eating their food in peace. Undyne appears and says "Man doose burgies doo look good boot itz too mooch ketchoop" and then Sans is all like "theres no such thing as too much ketchup" and drinks an entire jug of ketchup.

Meanwhile...

Flowey is doing dirty things to Chara and Cha Cha is not happy about it at all,while hes doing it hes watching the three eating foodsss, while hes distracted. Chara tries to lean herself to get her koiiiife and she succeeded and cut floweys vines. She ran off and then saw the three.

Chara ish mad

Chara stomps Flowey for being a perv and sneaks away to a bush and stalk The two Friskies and Comic Sans.

Chara is STILL mad so she stands up and then.

Frisk looked around as she thought she saw something. She continued eating her burger and talking to Sans about how big his bones are IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEN WINKITY WONK WANK! Sans stared at the Frisk and tried to get closer to her and lick the ketchup on her face because idk Why he just wanna lick her, a figure appeared...it had red eyes. And nice tits. Sans looked behind to see what it is. It attacks him.

Chara slashed the knoife at Sans to hit him so he can die. But she failed...Sans is scawed :c and pushed Chara off him so he can move again and gets up. But Chara grabbed his jackey and push him back down, BUT SHE ACCIDENTALLY PUSH HIM NEAR HER FACE AND THEY KISS SJFJSMSMSMMWAMMWO, they get sexual and shit because kissing and they grape each other ,Frisk, Frask are watching wit their jaws dropped. They are unsure what to do and just watch them do their thing, but right when Sans was gonna pull Charas pants off, she slashes at him BUT SHE MISSES AND FLOWEY CUMS BACK AND TIES HER UP AND CHARA ISNT HAPPY AND SANS HAS A DILDO AND THEY DO THINGS TO HER! Frisk, Frik and undend cover their eyes and leave whatever is going on there. But then undyne joins the rape party cuz she think its a challengeeeee. Frisk and Frisk are scared. They question what is even going on. They also question the meaning of life, the first frisk cries while the other one pats her back for comfort.

As days go by, Chara always end up getting grapedd...

But she had enough

Wrapped by Flowey again, bored and frustrated she kinkshames Fiery and he letsa go. She watches The two frisks asleep in their bedzz, goes 2 da room Sans & torel are in. And STEALS ALL DER CLOFHESSS!

She goes to flowey and throw him in a cliff

Next day

Toriel and Sans are naked and sad and the two frisks are nro happt and flwoey is gone, Chara is laughing in the distance. "Oh Chara, you sexy bitch" frisk said "But why must you take our parents clothes?". "Because revenge ma nigvagina" Chara said.

And she graped Sans and The other frisk farted

BUT WHO RAPED SANS!? TO BE CONTINDEBSSSSSSS


	5. Part Fif

I am sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters, i want people to give me ideas for the next chapters since i am not good at making up these kinds of things,Hell i don't make stories for a living, im just an artist haha

-Sin

Frisk was at home, it was a beautiful night, with lovely jazz music playing in the background. The other Frisk was staring at the night sky, while Frisk was traumatized by the fact that there was slashing and screaming coming from the room next door. She suddenly felt a cold soft hand touch her shoulder. She giggles and says "What is it Frisk?" And then she heard that she kind of recognizes "It's me...you forgot did you?" She turns around and sees a freaking fluffy as fuckoo goat child. "ASRIEL!" Frisk scrams in happiness and hugs the fluff machine, to be honest, she could use him as a pillow cuz hes SO FREAKING FLUFFY! She hugs him tighter and Asriel hugs her back i guess. As they talk about why Assreal is here and what the fuck is going on in the other room, A loud crash was heard, this finally got her attention to know what is happening there, she knocks on the door.

Nothing.

She knocks again

Nothing.

She tries to open it

Nothing.

She slams the door until the break...

Sans and Chara was having THE SEXUAL! IT WAS ASSBURGERS TOO... AND TORIEL IS DED WHAT THE FRICKING FRICK!?

Asbergers cried cuz her ded mummy and Frisk cried too and Frisk cried too cuz ded goat mum = sad time.

Days went by...

People were still depressed cuz goat mom was best mom and Sans had no girl .n. so to try to get it out of his mind he decided to do a party. There were a gillions packets of the ketchup and the assburgers was real. He needed to get his mind off of her. He drank packets of ketchup after ketchup after ketchup, slowly people were joining and there was moosic and everything,Gaysters were blaysters,Frisks were frisking,undyne was undying,menace was fandom,Asriel was goats and everyone had a good time, it was getting super late, and people were leaving, but Sans didn't want it to end, he needed more ketchup, he stared at the night sky, the moonlight shining at him,he layed there covered in ketchup,he thought about his life after...

Meanwhile...

Chara had to give him his clothes because reasons. Clara had an idea, she stared at the monster kid peeing outside, and said "WEW DEEZ BAWLLZ LEWK TEENEE UFUFUFUFFFUUUUU" she giggles to herself, and goes back inside the house.

Sans had an idea, he slowly got up, but he before he could CHARA ATTACKED HIM OH MY GODDD! But she missed and fell on the floor. Sans smirked at her and slaps her bootay. He then leaves the house and teleports up to the roof, everyone stopped from walking and looked up to see da skeleton.

SANS TOOK OFF HIS SHORTSIES AND HIS GLOWING BLUE GLOWING LAMP DICK WAS FLOPPING EVERYWHERE! Everyone gasp in awe and it was so amazing that one guys eyes dunked off. Sans was proud and happeh bcuz dicks are cool. Frisk was rather terrified then amazed, she had no idea what she was even looking at ,And then suddenly Sans was behind her. She touched her in parts and she didnt like it at all...

"S-Sans..." she whispered in fear, but he didn't listen and licked and shit, "Sans.." she said louder, but he still didnt listen. "Sans!" She yelled, "whut ees eet keed?" Sans said, "S-Sans theres someone behind y-you.." she points at a figure behind Sans thats Behind sans why is it even behind Suns i don't know. He looks back and expect it to be that Child demon but..its not, it is just Gayster. He looks in shocku.

"Dad?!"

2 B CONTEENUT


	6. Part Steven

I swear if someone makes a let's read of this I would flip all of my shits.

Sans was gogna fite Gayster butt Gayster didn't wannah so he tells him politeleh 2 nawt fite but it was 2 latess he slapped him but his skeleton dick went thru him which sux. Gaster then pulls out his LAIFESABER PENUSSS OMFG AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN SAns did too and they fightttt.

Frisk was amazed,but at the same time horrified, she ran to her roomer with the other frisk and hide under tha bed, Frisk said "Jee what is even going on anymore?" The other frisk said "No idea, if only it could end..." they both cry and they also heard another person cry, they look behind and see Assbooty again, "Goatbutt? What are you doing here?" Another voice was heard and they see Chara. They were gonna scream but she shushes them. "Don't yell bois, i ain't here 2 grape yall" she said, "D-Don't call me Goatbutt...Uguuu~" Asriel said sadly :( "Goaatbuuuuutt" Chara says teasingly, "Nuuuuuuhh!" A Asriel ish mad! He tries to push Chara but just ends up getting on top of her. They no longer hear lifesaber noises and were gonna get off the bed but then a scream was heard and Frisk ran out of the room, and she sees Sans having a seizure while Gaster is just standing there being spooky, He looks at her and says "Help him" In chicken wings. But Frisk didn't understand cause shes not a skeleton and slowly walks back in the room, and when she looks around...

The monster kid,Chisk,The one in the files that doesn't have a face,Asriel,the other Frisk and Chara were there doing whatever they please, but she doesn't bother questioning and joins the fun! :D

A week later...

Toriel (She didn't actually die thank Toby)and Sans were gonna go out so they let frisk and frisk have a tea party while their gone, but she said they have to behave or else... Toriel picks up Sans like a baby cuz he smol and they run out of the house and into a bus, Frisk let the other 5 join in cause it would be boring with just 2 kids.

So they introduced each other and Frisk said they have to behave,so they drank sum facking tea and dat made Asriel cri cuz it reminds him of Asswhore and that made Chara cri ass well and that made Chisk cri in discomfort so Frisk tried to make em feel da betterz by doing the mushroom dance and dat made em feel better and monster kid just laughed. Butt...

BUTT

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY DONUT BEEHIVE!?

2BECONTINUELICOUS


	7. Part bees

Frisk was tapping her finger on the table, she smiled at Chara but she just looked away, she frowns. "How am i supposed to make this party entertaining?" She thought to herself.. Monster kid then stood up.

"Were gun hav tim tom" monster kid said suspensefully, everyone got up except Chara and Frisk and Frisk and then poot on moosic, they were twerking and shiz and it was fun.

Frisk just stared at Frisk, and Frisk looked back and smiled, the other smiled back. "I gotta say, dis tea is good." Frisk said. "I know right" The other Frisk replied. Chara was watching them, she wanted to say something but she thought they didn't like her. So she just sat there sipping the cup of tea & watching Asriel dance like a motherfucker. She drools a bit when she sees his furry bootay, "dayum, that goat butt tho" she thinks to herself, And then suddenly That faceless kid appears out of nowhere and whispers "Chara is a fucking furry..."

Chara gets le mad and pushes the Faceless kid away. Frisk giggles a lil, and she notices Chara is staring at her and tries to hold the laugh. "I-I uhm.." Chair tries to think of something to say but fails caz shes a stoopid motherfucker. She feels embarrassed when she sees Asriel and Frisk looking at her at the same time, "S-Sorry?" She said. The Faceless kid accepts the Sorry and hugs her, she feels a bit happier now. Hours pass by and everywobg is just gong crazy, Like kids in a playgwound. Frisk is watching Chara and them glorious boobiesss, right in the start, Frisk always wanted to touch them. Just the thought made her face a lil red, she takes a sip of her tea, ahhh good ol refreshing tea. It made her feel a lil sleepy so she went to her room and collapse on the bed. The other Frisk closes the door cause she left it open, as hours went by Monster kid sees something outside, ITS SANS AN TOORIEEEL OH NUUUUH! Monster kid yelled "the adults are here!" And everyone hide somewhere and the other Frisk ran into the room and pretended to sleep on the carpet floor. As the parents went into their room to see if they okeh. They see the Fisk on the floor. Toriel picked her up, put her on the bed and left.

She opens her right eye to see if its clear but nope, Sans was there. "yo nibba lol" Sans said "Saaans dun cursee ima baby :( fucker" Frisk said "says u lol" Sans said jokingly "now go to sleep kid, I'll wake you up in the middle of the night for something big so be ready ok?" Firks yawns "Mmfine..." and then Dans left da roomg.

In tha middle of tha nite...

"wake up kiddo." Frisk was woken up by Sans, and the other one too. "you'll be comin wit me." He drags the two outside and stuff.

They were taken to a...concert? They see flashing lights and shiz "take deez" he gives the first Frisk a violin and the other a recorder. "letza get groovin" they walk up tha stage and see a bundle of people and monsters. They knew what to do...for some reason.

Music ( /ykkkR062JQQ diz) started playing and when the ballz dropped they started playing INTENSELY! ASRIEL WAS SOMEWHAT THERE PLAYING DA GUITAR AND SHIZ Then dey started flying with Sans bak hoom.

They were hoom again and they thank Sans for tha awesomeness. The other Frisk just goes to sleep right when she got on the bed, the other walks in and sees Chara. But before she can say something Frisk kisses Chara IN DA MOUTH IDFNWMSKWK Chara blushes and smiles a lil Frisk hugs and smiles at her before Frisk then passes out...

To uh...be continoob?


	8. Lost chapter: part six

This is the sixth chapter, so this sort of takes place around part fork or fif, it got lost cause Gaster was being a asshole.

Gaster is outside sitting on a bench while reading a playboy magazine, but that is not what this chapter is about. Sans was in the house bored "man, its boring and stuff" Sans complains. "and papoopus aint here, what is lil ol me gon doo?" Sans thinks 4 a sec and looks at the fridge, its filled with packets of ketchup "wher deed all deez ketchoops cum from?" He scratches his head-err skull. And takes a few packets. One by one he drank em all "man. dezz r good ketchies" Sans says, he looks outside and sees Gaster sitting on the benchie. He sighs and "wait...Gaster?" He looks outside again and sees nothing. "muss b ma imagateeon" he walkus bak 2 da fridge and then Gaster apperrrrrd "HOLLY HOT SHIT!1111ONEONEONE" he drops his packets "Sup." He says in wang dangs. But he not understand and tries to throw stuffs him. But Gaster walked closer and closer and suddenly hugs him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Sans is confused, and terrified at the sane tem. He slowly tries to hug him back even tho he can't FEEeL him. He cries a lil and leh Gayster hugs tighter... "It is okay to cry dood, i love seeing you cry like a bitch." in wangadangz, Sans cries like a lil baby and Gaster pats his back. "Keep crying like da lil asshol u ar." EEN WONGDONGS. After a while papyrus walks in da house baby and sees Sans crying on the floor.

"SANS WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE FUCKING TEARS ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR WHY ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING CRYING YOU SON OF A FUCKING SPAGHETIBITCH WHY U SO LAZY NYEEEEEEE!"

Sans keeps crying.

"SANS STOP CRYING YOU CRYBABY!"

Still crying

"SAAANS!"

crying.

"SANS!"

Crying..

"SANS."

Crying...

"SANS...PLEASE."

Crying...

"SANS S-STOP YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CRY AS WELL..."

And Papyrus gets on the floor and cries as well :( "NYEEEEEEEEEEH" it has been an hour and finally Sans stops, and Papyrus stops as well. "SANS WHY THE FU-" And right when he was gonna tell Sans what the fuck he was doing he ran to his room and locked the door...

"SANS?"

Mini Extra chapter: part uh...i dunno

Chara had no fucking idea why Frisk kissed her, she slowly walked away from the body and jumps out of the window.

Next day.

Frisk,Frisk and Asriel were talking about something.

"Ok so heres the thing, im gonna find her and touch her boobs" Frisk said

"Uhm...why tho, wouldn't she kill you?" Frisk questions

"Ya i don't think its good to grope sis..." Asriel says as well

"Because fuck you i wanna touch her tits"

"Fair enough reason."

And they all got up.

"How are we gonna find her?"

"The real question is, how are we gonna get her to come here again?"

...

...

The two Frisks stare at Asriel.

"Uhm...what?"

2ACONTINUWATEEOOOOOO


	9. Chapter nein

**Sorry for the long wait... But i got a question. What is your favorite/funniest moment of this story? I might make it a comic.** -Sin

Frisk and Frisk pat the goat child's head. "Do not be afraid ma Fluffy butt" Frisk said. "It's not like you're going to get hurt"

Asriel was confused but went with it anyways. "O-okay.." so Frisk picked Asriel up with her small ass child hands and was all like "Oh bby ur so hawt" And Asriel was liek "Oh ya bby kiss me" And like. Chara suddenly jumped inside the house like "DONT U DARE TOUCH MA GOAT BUTT!" Asriel whined "Oh my gosh Chara stawp calling me thaaaat!" And shes like "NEVER!" And then SUDDENLY.

SUDDENLY.

FRISK WAS BEHIND CHARA AND TOUCHED HER TIIIIIIIITSUU~

Chara is mad.

Frisk was scared. "Oh no." And that moment was when she knew she fucked up.

She looked down and saw red stuff coming out of her sweater, shes uhm...bleeding? "Ooooh noooo" Frisk had to do something but her vision was getting blurry and she was losing consciousness. Frisk fell to the floor and passed out.

Hours went by...

"FRISK YOU PIECE OF SHIT WAKE UUUP!"

She felt something soft hit her face. Afraid it might be a dildo she opened her eyes to see what it was.

Its a white fluffy dog with its paw on her face...and Frisk is there too. "You piece of crap i told you that was a bad idea you could have died tories healed you by the way" she pointed to goat mommy that was sitting on a chair. "Im so glad your okay." She lights up a cigarette. As Frisky took time to relax after a while there was only Frisk in the room.

"So quiet and peaceful..." She felt comfortable...And then suddenly Sans appeared from the door "aYYYY LMAOOOO"

"Ohgodno." Frisk wasnt happy. "What are you doing here?"

"i dunno im hiigh" Sans stared at Frisk with a derpy face.

"Uhm Sans"

"wot orange hed lol"

"Uhm...nevermind.."

"looool i liek kethup"

Frisk waited for the High Sans to leave. But little did Frisk know THAT SANS WAS STILL ASSBURGERS AND THATS LIKE FUCKING SPAGHETTI IT'S WEIRD!

"SANS YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Papyrus can be heard from the distance.

"wot?"

"WHY U NO FUCKING PICK UP UR FUCKING SOCK?"

"lol idk im lazy"

And then Sans got next to Frisk and Frisk got uncomfortable...

"do u kno aboot ma lifesaber dik?"

"I've seen it and i wish i never did"

"lmaoo"

Frisk got tired and leaned on Sans and Frisk got a lil bit more uncomfortable. She stared at Sans and he stared back. To be honest, he's not that bad. In fact hes pretty cool lmao, she leaned closer and it was like laying on a pillow. His jackey is so soft that she wants to wear it.

"Soft jackey..."

"Very soft..."

"lol u wanna wear it?" Wow. Its was liek as if Sans read her mind or something.

"YES!- i mean can i?"

"lol shore" He took off his jackey. Thankfully he had a shirt on under or else it would have been even more akward...

Disgusted by his body. She looked away and wore the jackey. It was so soft... even tho it smelled like bones and ketchup...

Frisk fell asleep.

Next day.

Frisk woke up. The jackey is gone which sux but ah well...Frisk looked around and nobody was there. She got up and left the room. She then saw everyone eating breakfast. Ahh..."for once everything is normal again...aside from the second me."

She walked to the table and looked at the plate. Its a waffle shaped like a penis...

"Mom?"

"lol mom is gone so im makin da fewd lmaoo" Sans appeared with an apron.

"...shit." She ate the waffles anyways bcuz dats how it rolls baby! After she was done. She was by herself again...

Meanwhile...

FLOWER THE FLOWEY IS RAPING CHARA BECAUSE THATS WHAT HAPPENS EVERYTIME. Chara slapped Flower and he let go. So like she wandered off because idk. And flowey followed her but she noticed it and got mad and attack him and they had diz epic fight to tha deth BUT FLOWEY DIDNT NO DAT CHARA IS ALREADY FUKIN DED AND HE DIED BUT CHARA CRIED CUS FLOWEY IS ASSRIEL BUT NOT REALLY CUZ SHES AN ASSHOLE SO SHE DIDNT CARE THAT MUCH...

Back 2 Frask.

So Frask went outside to take a normal walk :D so she did and it was nice and all cus Frisk.

Chara saw Frisk and got even moar mad cuz Frisk touch her bewbs and dats le bad.

So she followed her. Frisk didnt notice till she started hearing heavy breathing cuming from behind her and it was freaking weird. She turned around and saw well...A Chara holding a ded Flowey and stared at Frisk with a spooky anger face and Frisk got scawed and ran awaaaaaay!

She kept running and running and running and running. It was already sunset and shes still running jeez... she's worried that her friends are worried about her. But she gotta keep on running bish. She then stopped. And stared at the sun that was setting at sunset cuz its sunset and all so its setting in sunset ya kno? It was rather a beautiful sight... But... Chara was next to her lol and she was SPOOKIFIED OMG "pls dun hurt meh" Frisk said.

But BY SURPRISE. Chara kissed her. IN DA MOUTH OH MA GAAAAH! And she kissed back cuz it was hot llama. But its assburgers that A child would kiss a demon no srsly thats just Assburgers...

Then stopped their lil make up cuz it was already getting dark. "U-uhm" and like Chara covered her mouth and shit. "Shhhhsssshshhhhsshshhsshhhh" and then she disappeared and Frisk was like wtf. So she walked home still questioning what the hell happened. She comes home and Toowees hugged her and kissed her on the forehead "Where have you been my child?" Frisk sort of lied "Uhh...i was walking."

"dood you have been gone the entire day" Sans said.

"Wait what?"

2 b continudes


	10. Part aAAAAAAA

Frisk had to go to bed cuz it was bed time and bed time is bed time. She looked the window and stared at the moonlight... "What the heck was i doing?" She said to herself.. the other Frisk came to da room too and sat on the bed...

"Frisk...i know weird shit has been happening and i really feel like its not the time for this but...can we Frisky?" The other Frisk said.

"Well i dunno i mean its been a whil-OKAY!" Frisk replied.

And so...they Frisky. They Frisky so hard that the room was shaking and Toriel had to come in the room to see if they're ok. BUT she WALKS into THEM FRISKY and it WAS baDDDDD. So Toreals separated them. And day can not Frisky :(

Morning...

Frisk were eating their breakfast and shit and then when Frisky was done. She walked to her room and all but then MOTHERFUCKING CHARA APPEARED GONE WRONG GONE SEXUAL GONE FRISKY And Frisk was shocku cus it was so SUDDENNNN.

"Uhhh." Frisk tried to think of something to say but nothing came out.

N den Chara kissed her cuz it was cute and then and then and then FLOWER DA FLOWEY APPEARED "I came." Flowey said. "Oh wow Flowey i didnt expect you to be hereGETTHEFUCKOUTIMHAVINGMYMOMENTUPERV!"

"Kay fine..." Flowey slaps Charas bootay and then Chara picks up Flowey and throws him off cliff Ebott.. But when Chara turns around FRISK WAS GONEEE.

...

...

"FUUU-"

Meanwhile.

Sans is playing darude sandstorm on a ukulele..terribly and Papyrus is covering his nonexistent ears. "SANS WHY ARE YOU PLAYING A UKULELE?" Papoopas asks. "why nawt?" Sans replies.

Papyrus sighs and still covers his ears.

Anyways Frisk is in Torieys room. She just wanted to get away from the madness. She had to do something... "Oh wait i know!"

She went to her room and opened a box filled with toys...not those kind of toys you weirdos.

She looks for a toy to play with. And takes out a thomas the dank train toy. And so she played with it like a kid and stuff...

Then she realizes something. "Wait. How is playing with a train gonna help me with this madness?" She suddenly smelled smoke coming from the living room. She ran out of her room and saw fire coming from the kitchen. "HUMAN, WE NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!" Papyrus yells like always. "ya, we dont know where it came from but it happened." Sans says.

Frisk was scawed for some reason.

"comon frisk. uke do it" Sans says while playing on the ukulele and Papyrus screams.

The fire spreads and Frisk tries to look for Waterrrrrrr but couldn't find any. So she throws a puppy in there and the fire is gone but the puppy was nothing but ashes Daddy and Santa hug Frisky 4 taking out the fire and it was a goooooooooooooklood tieme Frisk started to think and. "...wait. wheres the other Frisk?" She thought to herself, she walked around and even looked in her room but she wasnt there, and then she saw something...

ITS METTATON EX IN A SAILOR OUTFIT AND HES BEING FABULOUS ON FRISKYS BED. "Oh darling~ you cant have a story without lil ol me!" Mettaton says in his fabulous voice.

"Mettaton nooooo!" Frisk covers her eyes, trying to not get blind by the fabulousness, Mettaton then pats Frisks head...with his LEG. The door to the room they're in closes and then suddenly moaning noises, why is there moaning? I'll let you decide! So basically it got crazy and then and then and then and then. So like Sans was being assburgers like usual and Papyrus was being Papyrus. Sans started wearing socks on his hands for some reason, "SANS WHY ARE YOU WEARING SOCKS ON YOUR HANDS?"

"hand socks."

"...SANS ARE YOU GOING TO START MAKING SOCK PUNS?"

"no, sock puns...sock."

"SANS!"

Papyrus attacked Sans for making that socky pun, and then it became a bone fight and the house started shaking and Frisk and Mettaton were interrupted from their thing STRONG lmao, so Frisk went out the room and saw the dew skele-man fighting like little girls and she stawps dem and day stop and then it is alllll good.

Meanwhile...

Chara is in Frisks closet bein a creep, She sees Mettaton jump off the window. Frisk was hugging Sans and Sans was smiling like he always does. It was a good time, Sans and Frisk moved to the room and was doing the sexual in the bed. It was disgusting... she almost vomited rlly...

2 hours later

They finish doing the sexual and were sweatin liek nuts, Frisk had stuff on her mouth (what is it? I'll let you decide!) And Snas was havn the boenrs. "S-sans..." Frisk said "Yeekeed?" Sans rpelied "w-we should do this more ofteeennn~..." Frisk saiiis before she passes outAND THEN ALPHYS OPENS THE DOOR TO DA ROOM THAT WAS CLOSED "O. MA. GAWD."

"uuuh..." Sans didnt know what to do but hide his bone

"HENTAI IS REAL!~" she looked amazed, and then flowey da flower appeared. "Did someone say hentai?" Flowey had a lenny face and vines and shiz, "Nope." Chara ran off the closet while the "fuck this shit im out" song started playing and jumped off the window screaming and shiz, Flowey stared at Alphys and they did the hentai cuz tentacles and it was weird and stuff and Undyne was watching out the window like "NOOOOOOO!" And then Frisk...MOTHERFUCKING FRISK THIS MOTHERFUCKER AND I MEAN THE OTHER SAW THE WHOLE THIGN!

Friiisk(that was awake) looked at other Frisk.

"The hell dude."

2 DO THE CONTACT BABY


	11. Part CWC

Frisk looked at Frisk who was asleep and her double D boobers (oooo so hot) was out and it made Frisk blush a lot cus they were biiiiiig.

"sup keed, where u been."

"I-I just went out to get a snack, is Frisk ok?"

AND THEN UNDYNE MAJESTICALLY JUMPS IN THE ROOM AND IS LIKE REALLY MAD AND STUFF BECAUSE FLOWEY IS DOING A SEXUAL TO ALPHYS AND ALPHYs doesn't like it.

"LET GO OF MY SCALIE WAIFU!11" Undyne yells.

"never." said FloweyAND THEN UNDYNE RIPPED OFF HIS TENTACLES AND SAAAAAAVE ALPHYS BUTT!

"omg undyne u saved me lyfe XD" Alphys was so relieved cus Undyne saeved her and then they French kiss and jump out the window forever in all eternity o and btw Flowey exploded too cus it was romantic. Frisk went to Frisk and tried waking her up. The Frisk awoken and saw Frisk. Then she kissed her "hiiiii ^w^" she said but then she noticed her boobies were on Frisk and she blushed~

"ooo im sowwyyy" Frisk said. "It's ok, but you need to put some clothes on right now before someone else comes in." So like. They put on clothes and Torey comes in and is like "Frisk u come here ur not supposed to be around Frisk" so they separate and its sad cause they cant be together D: and then Sans is like "itz ok keed btw dat sexual waz nice" and Frisk was happy and kissed him and he bonezoned awayyy. Frisk got the bored. She dunnos wut to dos :c AND THEN CHAra showed up.

"Greeti- uhm, I mean HIIII FRISKBUTT ^W^" Chara is the super happys yaaay!

"what do u want?" Frisk doesn't like Chara that much. :c but she actually doessss.

"I want ur butt" then Chara touches her butt and Frisk moooAANNNS cus its hot.

"oooo omg Chara staaaahp" Frisk said cus she doesn't like it but secretly she does. And then Chara meows and glomps her. "can we fucc now?" Chara said, and Frisk was like "uhh nuh" and Chara was being cute and gave her le puppy eyes bcus she wants to but Frik wouldn't let her, and then Chara was like "if we fucc ill tell torey to let u Frisky" and Frisk was like she doesn't wanna but she couldn't say no to Frisky and they fuuucccc.

"o w-wow Chara I didn't know u h-had tentaclesssss~" Frick said while they sexualed. "mhmm, now wanna tuch my dick? ;)" Chara was so into it also fun fact but Chara is a futanariiiii, How? Ill let you decide! "mmmmm yassss~" Said Frisk, and they boooooooned~ They boned and sexualed and boned for 3 hours straight and it was super hot. Like. You have NO idea man it was super hot.

"AUUUUGHDSIXKLVKDLL" Chara came.

"ooOOOHOHOHOOHRAWR" Frisk orgasmed too I thinkk.

And they had a good timey, until…

"W-wait… did u put a condom on?"

"wats a condom."

"OH NOO-"

Meanwhile…

Frisk n Torey was doign smth I forgot what it was called.

"oh Frisk youre such a great child I love you btw" Torey smooches her on the forehead or smth and Frisk was like meh about it but she blushed cus Torey is hot tbh. And then Torey hugs her and her BIG OL TITTIES was in the way and Frisk blushed even more because they were BIG and SQUISHY!

"aaaaa goat mom ur strangling meeeeeee" Frisk SAID WHILE STRUGGLING FOR AIIIIIIIIIIIR!

"omg im sorry!" Torey said and she letsa goo and FRisk is not suffering now!

Anyway they have a good time and Torey makes tea and its good and frick likes it and then they hear a knocking on the doors!

"KOCK KNOCK" the door said

AND THEN TOREY JUMPED OUT OF HER CHAIR AND RAN TO THE MCFUCKIN DOOR ONLY TO SEE THE ONE THE ONLY HOLLY FUCKITY FUCKINGH BONKERS HELLA YEA BABY WOOO GOLLY GEE WOWEE RIGHT IN THE ASS OH MAN OH- its asriel.

TO CONSIDER CONTINUING!1


End file.
